


Try Again

by sooyoungexquisites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooyoungexquisites/pseuds/sooyoungexquisites
Summary: "What about Taeyong?""You know so damn well that you matter more to me. If you say you want me, I'll break it off with him," There's finality and confidence in the way he answered the question perfectly without even stuttering.The sound of Taeyong's heart breaking into pieces is indeed deafening.





	Try Again

Taeyong abruptly stopped after spotting a very familiar figure sitting inside a glass-wall restaurant, his face scrunched into  a frown but there's a smile on his face, dimples prominent and cute. He seems to be listening very well, his body language says he's focused to whoever that guy he's with's stories.

Jaehyun, his boyfriend. 

The unidentified guy is new to Taeyong, probably a new friend?

He texted Jaehyun right after his morning class ended and for the first time, the younger didn't respond.

Thinking that there's nothing wrong, he entered the restaurant. Jaehyun's back is facing him while the other guy's face is visible to him.

Cute. Taeyong thought. Who could this be? He stopped right behind Jaehyun and tapped the younger on the shoulder. 

Jaehyun's eyes widen upon the appearance of his lover and immediately stood up, "Hyung..." He muttered, his face is paler than usual and he seemed to be caught off-guard, "What are you doing here?" Jaehyun asked.

Taeyong frowned in confusion but smiled upon answering, "What do you mean by 'what I am doing here'? I texted you and you didn't respond. I was asking about what would you like for lunch but it seems like you're done already with your friend here?" Taeyong questions.  There's no hint of accusation or anger, just pure confusion, as pure as Taeyong himself.

"Oh, yeah," Jaehyun baffled. He seems to be hesitating before talking again, "Hyung, this is Jungwoo," Jaehyun motions to the other guy who stood up and bowed to Taeyong, "Woo, this is my boyfriend, Taeyong-hyung," Jaehyun introduced the two.

Taeyong bowed back but this time, there's something behind his smile. They weren't as genuine as earlier. He's not as happy and excited upon knowing who the cute boy is.

Kim Jungwoo, Jaehyun's ex-boyfriend for three years.

Why did they meet? Why didn't Jaehyun told him about it? Was it a secret he accidentally found out?

ㅡ

After that, Jaehyun's inconsistency gradually increases. He started forgetting lunch dates, meet-ups,  supposed date nights, Taeyong's birthday and monthly celebration of their relationship. Taeyong would be lying if he says he didn't know why such things happens.

'I'm sorry hyung, I was with Jungwoo and we lost track of time kkk I'm sorryyyyy pls forgive your cute boyfriend!~'

'Cancelling plans today, I had an assignment I forgot to do yesterday. They're to be passed later today, Woo said he's gonna help me. I'm sorry! I'll treat you on our next date. Love you!~'

'Hyung, I'll be home late tonight, it's Jungwoo's birthday! We're with other friends from our class don't worry!~ goodnight!~'

'Hyung??? Omg my phone died. I forgot our date today. Have you been waiting? Are you still there? I'm already in our dorm, where are you?'

'Hyung, won't be back tonight. Our group decided an overnight because of our project.'

'Hyung, sorryyy!'

And all the other bullshit. But that's alright, maybe. He trusts Jaehyun. They've been dating for almost half a year already and this is just a phase, Taeyong thought.

But little did he know what he's gonna witness later that day.

Jaehyun, again, won't be joining him because of a heaven knows project he needs to finish. Annoyed, he decided to go out and eat on Jaehyun's favorite chicken diner. He took the furthest seat because he doesn't want to look lonely being alone surrounded by groups of people eating there.

Focusing on his phone, he failed to notice two boys sitting right just behind him.

"Woo c'mon, just say it. You still want me right?" Jaehyun's honey voice resonated within Taeyong's ears. What the younger said made Taeyong stopped whatever he's doing.

"Jae, you have a boyfriend," Jungwoo answered.

"So what? Just say it Jungwoo," Jaehyun was never the push over type but why does he sound so desperate right now?

"What about Taeyong?" Jungwoo sounded genuinely worried about it.

"You know so damn well that you matter more to me. If you say you want me, I'll break it off with him," There's finality and confidence in the way he answered the question perfectly without even stuttering.

The sound of his heart breaking into pieces is indeed deafening. Wow, he never ever thought Jaehyun would say such cruel words about him. Did Jaehyun pursue him for a year just to break him like this? If yes then he's a real monster.

That made Taeyong stand from his seat and caught the two's attention. 

"Jaehyun..." Jungwoo sounded scared.

Taeyong met Jaehyun's eyes but the other looked away, looked at Jungwoo. Is it possible to break even more?

That's it, Taeyong started to walk away.

"Jaehyun, Taeyong..?" Jungwoo can't even form a normal sentence. 

"Just answer!" Was all Jaehyun's reply and that's all it takes for Taeyong to sprint out of the restaurant. He looked back, probably not the most wise decision because Jaehyun's not even looking at him. Didn't move from his position right in front of Jungwoo, he stayed there. He didn't chase after him.

Taeyong let his feet decide wherever it wanted to take him. His eyes isn't helping though, he almost got hit for passing on a red light but who cares? He's broken.

ㅡ

Jaehyun's been calling Taeyong for an hour now but the latter's phone only rings, stays unanswered. He also asked Taeyong's friends about the older's whereabouts but no one knew where Taeyong is.

Truth be told, his conscience is already eating him up. He didn't plan on hurting Taeyong in a harsh way but he also doesn't want to let go of Jungwoo. It's complicated and he's all there is to blame if something bad happens to Taeyong.

He texted him again, pleading for the older to answer his call or atleast text him where he is because he's worried. He loves Taeyong, he's special to him. But timing wasn't on their side and Jaehyun's feelings are fucked up.

It's already 1 am but Taeyong is nowhere to be found. Jaehyun went out for a drive to check on possible places where Taeyong could be.

He sighed in relief when he saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench in front of Han River. He couldn't be mistaken, he knew Taeyong's physique too well.

But Taeyong wasn't alone, he's with a well built, tall guy and between them are cans of empty and fully filled beer mixed together. Taeyong looked even more small than he is already. 

Little and fragile. Maybe it's a curse to Jaehyun because even from just looking at Taeyong's pose and way of sitting, the way his shoulders are slumped and his head is hanging low, he can tell that Taeyong is sad.

Sad because of him.

He watched as the taller guy put his hands on Taeyong's head and ruffled it as if he's comforting the smaller guy. Maybe he's really jerk for hating the way Taeyong leans into the touch as if he's embracing the comfort the taller had offer.

That's Jaehyun's cue to get out of his car and march to bench where the two are sitting. He stopped right in front of Taeyong, "Hyung, you're not answering my calls," he stated. Wow he's on a new level of an asshole but it's his worry, guilt and frustration talking.

Taeyong looked up, half-lidded doe eyes staring at him. Taeyong's face is beet red because he's obviously drunk now and his eyes are puffy, Jaehyun felt guilty. Suddenly Taeyong smiled upon recognizing who the newly arrived male was, "Oh Jaehyunnie~ What are you doing here?" Taeyong slurs. It's not needed but Jaehyun just wanted to point out how Taeyong would look beautiful in whatever situation he's in.

"He's Jaehyun?" The other said, entering the conversation and Jaehyun found it rude. Who's this guy and why is he asking like that? Have Taeyong talked about him to this annoyingly handsome weirdo?

"Yeah yeah~" Taeyong replied with a drunk chuckle.

"Oh, I'll leave then. It seems like you two have a lot to talk about," the guy said and stood up. He's taller than Jaehyun but that didn't bother him. He's a black belter in judo.

"Wait Johnny-ssi where are you going?" Taeyong grabbed the Johnny's wrist to stop him.

"Home," Johnny simply answered. He's aware of the dirty looks Jaehyun has been giving him ever since Jaehyun arrived and now the burning glare to Taeyong's hand holding his wrist.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Taeyong stood up and took the plastic bag full of canned beers that hasn't drink yet.

"Hyung," Jaehyun called, he hates that Taeyong seems to be ignoring him but he gets it.

"What about him?" Johnny asked pertaining to Jaehyun. Johnny heard a lot from Taeyong's story earlier and honestly he's been restraining himself from beating the shit out of Jaehyun. Although Taeyong and him only met like 2 hours ago, he already learned how much of a nice guy Taeyong is and how much of a scumbag Jaehyun is.

To Jaehyun's surprise, Taeyong seems to forgot about the younger being there with them, "Oh? Jaehyunnie you're still here? I thought you left already?" Taeyong giggled to his own amusement and turned to Johnny, "It's okay to him, don't worry," Taeyong continued, dismissing Jaehyun, "Jungwoo comes first before Taeyong," The older answered although not as lively as how he sounded earlier with a bit of frown on his expression.

Johnny looked at Jaehyun who's watching Taeyong as the latter stopped right beside Johnny. Maybe Johnny's also looking for trouble because he purposely put his arms around Taeyong's shoulder, "Is that so?" Johnny replied to Taeyong but he's looking to Jaehyun who's now glaring at him.

Johnny wanted to laugh with how Jaehyun acts, "Are you sure about what you're losing, bro?" Johnny taunts and Jaehyun turned red from anger.

"Let's go pretty boy," Johnny said and turned around with Taeyong following him.

Honestly, he's not gonna do anything to Taeyong. He actually wanted to help Taeyong and comfort him because he's also heart broken like Taeyong. Also, Taeyong is kind, too precious for this world and for the treatment he received from his so-called boyfriend.

Not even five steps from walking when a strong hands harshly pulled away his arms from Taeyong's shoulder. He was startled with the strong and firm grip but he's not shocked about the fact that it's Jaehyun.

Maybe it's his drunk state but Taeyong isn't coping fast on what's happening. Taeyong yelped in surprise when suddenly his feet is off the ground and he's being carried in bridal style by Jaehyun. "What the hell?!" He screams.

 

But Jaehyun wasn't looking at him, Jaehyun's having a fierce glaring fight with Johnny, "Be careful on your way home, bro," Taeyong never heard Jaehyun talk in such dark aura, it sends chill down his spine. Is this really Jaehyun?

 

Jaehyun turned around and started walking away with Taeyong on his arms, "Put me down now, Jaehyun. This is not funny!" Taeyong ordered, annoyed because Jaehyun doesn't seem to hear anything.

Taeyong panics and looked behind Jaehyun, Johnny's watching them, "Hey! Johnny-ssi! Let's meet up some other time again okay?! You haven't finished your story!" Taeyong shouted, all smiley towards Johnny. The taller waved so he waved back too. 

When Johnny walked away, Taeyong's attention is now back to Jaehyun and suddenly he's so angry, "Are you gonna put me down or what? This is getting annoying, Jaehyun!" Taeyong wriggled so Jaehyun will get tired and put him down.

What made Taeyong even more frustrated other than Jaehyun still carrying him is that the younger isn't talking to him or looking at him. "Damn put me down!" Taeyong shouted.

 

They reached Jaehyun's car and stopped right infront of the passenger's seat's door. "I'm gonna put you down. Don't even think of doing something funny," Jaehyun warns. He can easily read Taeyong and he knew that the older is planning to run once he's on the ground. 

 

But Taeyong is a hard-headed drunk. Upon regaining full control of his body, his immediate reaction is to run but not even two steps from running, Jaehyun already got a hold of his wrist and trapped his body between the car and Jaehyun's own body. "Lee Taeyong," Jaehyun called out, he seems to be very angry and honestly, he looks scary. Where is the peachy cute Jaehyun he knows?

 

"What?!" He snaps. Why is Jaehyun acting as if he didn't do something soul breaking earlier?

 

"Your drunk ass is really gonna go with someone you don't even know?! You're unbelievable!" Jaehyun growled.

 

"And you're a ridiculous asshole! Mind your own business okay?! The fuck," Taeyong pushed a shocked Jaehyun away from his body. He didn't even try to run anymore because he know how Jaehyun can easily put him back. He made his way to Jaehyun's car and sat inside.

 

Still shocked from Taeyong's sudden explosion, Jaehyun made his way to the driver's seat. That's a first from the older but he's got a reason to hate Jaehyun anyway. 

 

The ride was dead silent and no one dares to talk. Taeyong is looking everywhere except Jaehyun while the latter looks back and forth between the road and Taeyong.

 

Taeyong looked so soft and small, trying his best to have as much distance he could do from Jaehyun. He seems scared of Jaehyun and honestly, it hurts the younger too.

They arrived at their shared dorm. Taeyong didn't ran away or anything, he's walking ahead of Jaehyun while the younger follows him. Taeyong opened the door and entered with Jaehyun behind him.

Water, he want water. This honestly too exhausting, he needs something to give him atleast a small amount of energy. 

 

Taeyong walked straight to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Completely ignoring Jaehyun who followed him like a lost puppy.

 

It's so hard to breathe, Jaehyun is already straing at him when he tried to check whatever the younger is doing. Taeyong looked away immediately and went to their shared room.

 

He decided he's gonna take a bath before leaving.

 

Jaehyun followed him without uttering a word and honestly, his anxiety level is unbearable, he just want to get over it. That's all it got for Taeyong burst out the second time tonight, "Just say it Jaehyun," he faced the younger who's watching whatever he's doing. "Say it now. I already expected it anyway," Taeyong is proud of himself for not crying right at that moment because truth be told he's on his breaking point already.

 

Jaehyun sighed. This is not how he planned on telling Taeyong. Actually, he never plan on hurting the older. "I'm sorry," he started and Taeyong flinched, suddenly sober from all the previous drinking.

 

It's starting.

 

"Jungwoo said he's gonna give me a second chance," Jaehyun continues, "Taeyong-hyung I'm very sorry. I don't want to hurt you. This is all my fault," Jaehyun's blabblering because his emotions are uncontrollable. 

He looked away when Taeyong's face turned red and he knew that the older was about to cry.

 

But Taeyong was able to suppress his tears and talk without stuttering, "Great. Then that means we're breaking up already right? Okay Jaehyunnie," Taeyong said, he grabbed his toiletries and towel, "I'll just take a bath, I'll leave tonight," he stated and didn't wait for Jaehyun to reply.

 

He make sure that the sound of the water dripping harshly on his body and on the floor is louder than the small cries he's allowing to go. Surely, he will look like a mess once he's done and Jaehyun will see, but that's beyond his worries. He's thinking of asking Sicheng and Yuta for a sleepover since he doesn't have other place to stay yet.

Once ready, he went out of the bathroom and took his suitcase. He entered the room and Jaehyun is sitting on their bed, he was zoning out before Taeyong arrived but the huge bag on Taeyong's hand caught his attention. 

 

This is hurting Jaehyun too. He can't bear to see the older hurting like this, because of him, " You don't have to leave tonight, you know? I can sleep outside and you stay here," Jaehyun suggested. Maybe Taeyong is a male but the world outside is too dangerous for the said male.

Leaving out the fact that Taeyong feels more in danger in that room with him.

 

"It's fine. Yuta and Sicheng will let me stay in their room anyway," Taeyong replied, opening the suitcase and started putting his clothes there.

 

This is real. Wow, his muscles are aching and he's a little dizzy but the the truth about him and the love of his life separating is more painful than any of the shits he's feeling right now.

 

He want to punch or kick Jaehyun. He want to hurt him but he knew too damn well that it would be useless. He will more likely injure himself even though he's sure Jaehyun won't ever fight back to him.

 

Jaehyun stayed silent, watching as his boyfriendㅡ well, ex-boyfriend packs his things and is about to get out of his life.

A life without Taeyong? How will that be? Without Taeyong but with Jungwoo by his side?

 

'Stop me, please stop me,'

It's a foolish idea but that's all Taeyong could ever think right at that moment. He's come to the realization that he loves Jaehyun so much, he's so desperate for him that if Jaehyun had a change of heart right at that moment and asked him to stay and forgive him, Taeyong will.

 

But Jaehyun, he watches him as if he couldn't wait for Taeyong to leave. He wasn't even talking at all. It's so painful that Taeyong doubles his speed and when finished, he finally looked at Jaehyun.

He can't understand what Jaehyun's expression is. What was the younger thinking?

Taeyong nodded and up until the last step from their room, Jaehyun never stopped him. He let him go for the second time that night.

 

Yuta and Sicheng are both shocked seeing the tear-drenched face of their friend with luggages on both his arms. They welcomed Taeyong, took him in that night and comforted him.

 

ㅡ

Two weeks. Taeyong didn't hear of Jaehyun for two weeks. He didn't see him on the campus either. It's like Jaehyun is purposely avoiding him.

But whatever, he's just gonna focus on himself now. He's staying with Yuta and Sicheng for the past two weeks since he can't find a room for himself yet. Everyone already has dorm partners and Taeyong can't afford to rent a room on his own. Good thing his friends are letting him leech off of them.

Yuta and Sicheng's class is not over until 8 pm and told Taeyong to go and eat first. Not in the mood to cook, he decided to eat out. 

Closing the door of their dorm, Taeyong looked up and spotted Jaehyun there, standing in a suit, looking dashing and gorgeous with a bouquet of white roses in his hands.

Heart-attack,he could never get used of Jaehyun's handsome face. His heart burst and he gpt nervous but all of his hopes faded when he realized that Jungwoo lives next to Yuta and Sicheng's room, Sicheng told him.

 

Jaehyun was looking at him as if he was afraid of him. He can't take it so he nodded at him as a way of recognizing his presence. He want to smile at him so Jaehyun would know he's not angry but he couldn't smile. Not yet.

Jaehyun stares at him, hesitation all over his face.

Taeyong decided to speak, "He lives there," he pointed on the door next to where Taeyong is standing. It seems to him that Jaehyun got the wrong dorm room. Really, huh? Do fate really love hurting Taeyong?

 

Jaehyun looked confused and it made Taeyong confused too, "...Jungwoo?" There's still a bitter taste on his tongue when he said the name of the reason why the two of them broke up.

 

"Ahh..." Jaehyun replied as if he finally get what Taeyong means.

 

"Yeah..." Taeyong said and then nod again before turning around to leave. It's so awkward.

Suddenly, Jaehyun is already in front of him, blocking his way from walking further.

They're so close that Taeyong had to step back two times, (1) because he can see Jaehyun clearly, he can see the one of the reason why he fell in love with him, (2) Jaehyun's smell makes him remember a lot of things.

 

"What?" Taeyong doesn't understand, he's confused now. Jaehyun's expression isn't helping either.

"I'm not here for Jungwoo," Jaehyun said and then handing Taeyong the flowers. His hands are shaking when it slightly brushed Taeyong's, "I'm here to court you,"

Taeyong choked, coughing harshly and accidentally took the flowers. Jaehyun panicks, rubbing Taeyong's back with constant questions of 'are you okay?'.

Once relaxed, Taeyong shoved the flowers back to Jaehyun.

He's angry, "No Jaehyun. What the fuck? You think this is funny? This is not a game, Jaehyun!" Taeyong screeches, furious of Jaehyun's unbelievable actions.

 

Jaehyun's head hangs low, "I'm sorry," he muttered then looked up again, "If not today then I'll be back again tomorrow," Jaehyun smiled sadly, "I won't give up, hyung. I'll have you back,"

 

Taeyong was taken aback by how consistent Jaehyun sounds.

 

"I didn't pursue Jungwoo, if that's what you're thinking. I'm an asshole, a fucking jerk like what you said. I don't want to decide rashly because I always end up doing things that hurts the people I love. I'm so sorry hyung. The two weeks of me not being around is because I have to think," Jaehyun stepped closer to Taeyong, he want the older to see how serious he is.

"I've come to realize that the thing I have for Jungwoo is not love. It's the fear of wasting three years of relationship to nothing. I thought I couldn't let go of that and it was stupid," Jaehyun continues, "But during those 14 days of you not being around with me, I thought I was gonna die,"

Taeyong was again caught off-guard when Jaehyun dropped the flowers and suddenly hugged him tightly, "I wanted to stop you from leaving that night. I was so scared but then I also realized that you desrve to get out of that hell,"

 

Taeyong doesn't know what to do, he can feel Jaehyun's head burying on the crook of his neck, he can feel the vibration and hot breath as Jaehyun continues to talk, "I don't want to see go. I don't want you to go, hyung. Please, I'm so sorry,"

 

He can feel the wetness of his neck because of Jaehyun's tears. Yes, Jaehyun is crying, body trembling against his.

 

"I don't love Jungwoo. I love you, Taeyong-hyung. And I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'm an asshole. It's not true that Jungwoo comes first, Taeyong always comes first, Taeyong is on top of my priorities," The tigthens even more if that's possible. 

 

"I... I don't know Jaehyun," Taeyong answered, he can't just trust Jaehyun again. He maybe love Jaehyun more than anything but he broke his heart and trust.

"I'm not going to rush you. You can do whatever you want but I'm gonna court you, please let me court you again," Jaehyun's soaked and pained face is now in front of Taeyong, looking at him desperately. It took him all his being not to brush those tears away and hug Jaehyun for comfort.

 

But he nodded, Taeyong nodded, yes he's giving him the chance because who's he's trying to kid? He still loves Jaehyun more than anything in the world.

 

A glint of hope spread on Jaehyun's face and suddenly leaned in to kiss Taeyong. The older didn't lost count of how many times Jaehyun had surprised him.

"I'm sorry, I've been needing that for the past two weeks now," Jaehyun apologized after realizing what he did.

Taeyong just shook his head, what can he do? It happened already and he also needed it anyway.

 

"Are you heading out to eat? Can I come? My treat," Jaehyun looks like an excited puppy, nothing like how depressed he looks earlier.

 

"No, Jaehyun. You can't. And besides you said you won't rush me," Taeyong reasons.

The excited aura changed with something like an scolded puppy, "Okay, then what about driving you there?" It's like Jaehyun is trying to bargain with him.

 

"Jaehyun," Taeyong replied exasperated.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. But can we atleast walk out the building together, please?" Jaehyun pleaded.

If Jaehyun wasn't one heck of a cute and sexy guy then maybe he'll refuse. Taeyong is weak man.

"Okay," Taeyong replied and shortly after, the two of them are walking together, shoulders bumping because of the close proximity courtesy of Jaehyun himself with Taeyong holding the bouquet of roses.

 

It wasn't awkward since Jaehyun is talking to him like how he used to when they're still together. Both of them stopped at the entrance because of a familiar guy standing there, watching the two as they approach..

"Johnny-hyung!" Jaehyun called and hugged the tall guy. Taeyong was baffled. This was his second time meeting Johnny again and the first time was on the river side. Why do the two acts close together?

"Brooo~" Johnny greets Jaehyun and then after the hug, he turned to Taeyong, "Taeyong-ssi, how have you been?"

"Good," Taeyong replied shortly and confused.

 

"Ah, Johnny-hyung and I are on a photography class together," Jaehyun explained, sensing the confusion in Taeyong's expression.

 

"Anyways, are you two like back together now?" Johnny teases.

"No, but I'm courting him," Jaehyun answered, "Anyway we'll get going now. Bye hyung!" Jaehyun said cheerfully and proud.

Taeyong was a little embarrassed though. Not of Jaehyun but of how this whole courting thing suddenly sounds so stupid.

 

Once they're away from Johnny, Taeyong turned to Jaehyun, "Are you really sure about this whole courting thing?" 

 

Jaehyun frowned, "A hundred percent," the younger answered. "Why?"

 

Taeyong smiled, "You don't think this is stupid?" He asked uncertain.

 

"Of course not! Your feelings of wanting to regain your trust for me is valid. Us trying again is not stupid, hyung. We're doing this for security and for a stronger future. And besides you deserved to be courted again, I will court you everyday, Hyung. I'm doing this because I love you and I'll never let you go. Sounds cliché but who cares? That's how I feel. Now can we just eat dinner together?" Jaehyun asked smoothly and Taeyong rolled his eyes before nodding.

 

And so Jaehyun really courted Taeyong with all his might. He's almost a volunteer slave for Taeyong just to make the older feel and know about how much he loves him. I took him years, two years to be exact, to get Taeyong to say yes to him again.

ㅡ

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you like it


End file.
